Goodbye
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: There was only them. No thoughts of his music. Or her wedding. Or Raoul. They only thought of each other, and how they thought the other was the most perfect creature on earth. Erik/Christine Oneshot Based on Beneath A Moonless Sky


Goodbye

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A variation of what occurred during that "Night beneath a moonless sky" ;) Also I had wanted to do a different ending to this, and even without the different ending there was more I wanted to write but I had the sad realization that it simply didnt work. So.. this is what I have :)

–

The notes had presented themselves upon the page for her. She gently ran her fingers along them, careful not to smudge the ink. She pulled her cloak closer around her as she looked up to see the stage. Something had pulled her here. Perhaps because this was simply a part of her life she needed to close? She softly made her way towards the once ornate stage that was in ruins. Dust had collected and the place was in ruins. She went backstage.

She ran her hand along the walls as she made her way through the Opera House. She let out a deep breath as she made her way to the dressing room that once had been hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around the doorknob, the cold metal kissing her hand. She turned it and slowly made her way in.

She walked over to the mirror and softly touched it. She felt a small flutter in her chest. Hope? Fear? She couldn't tell. Yet all she knew was this mirror would never again open for her. For anyone. Not even for him.

She left begrudgingly, having seen almost all she had desired to see at the Opera House. She went out into the street and glanced at the carriage waiting for her. She ignored it and proceeded to walk down the street with the decision she needed fresh air.

–

As Christine quietly reviewed the area of Paris that had been her life for so long another was alone. The darkness was enveloping him, and for that he was glad. He softly readjusted the mask that sat upon his face. He sighed and stared at the keys. His fingers were betraying him, along with his soul, his mind. His heart. His heart had betrayed him long ago.

He gripped the edge of the instrument and closed his eyes. He was nothing without her.

Nothing.

–

It was getting late, Christine could see that, yet as the sun began to set and the sky turned to a lovely shade of purple she continued to walk. She had no idea where she was walking. All she knew was that her heart was telling her she had somewhere to be. She found herself walking towards the edge of town, towards where it separated into the country. She was shocked Raoul hadn't come after her yet. She took a deep breath as she looked back on the city street and took the one last step on to what turned into a dirt road.

She only walked a bit longer, for as she went out she found a house. A gorgeous little house, her body simply made its way up to the door and grasped the knob. It was the dressing room all over again. The cold metal against her skin, a deep breath needing to be taken, and then a turn. The door wasn't locked, she simply walked in.

She didnt know what she was expecting when she walked in. An old couple? A young family? Music?

Her heart echoed that word back to her. Music. Yes that is what she had been expecting. Her heart wanted her to find music. She held her breath as she quietly walked around the house, hoping to hear a soft note. An A, an E, a G. Anything. Her heart began to contract with disappointment. He wasnt here.

God she had been looking for him. She wanted to say goodbye. She needed to say goodbye. She held back tears as she began to make her way out when suddenly she heard it.

An F sharp rang through the house. She froze and followed it as the sound slowly died out. She went into the cellar and saw a man, a man in the dark, sitting alone. His body showed his frustration as he continued to stare at a blank sheet of music.

She felt her body shake softly as she quietly made her way closer to her. Her body betrayed her once again as she felt her throat open up.

"He's here. The Phantom of the opera."

She watched as his body grew even more rigid as he turned to face her. His face, what she could see of it, showed a combination of anger, disbelief, and overall hurt.

"Why are you here."

She said nothing as she went to him and softly brushed her hand along his cheek. She felt his muscles relax with her soft touch. He closed his eyes and softly held her hand there. He was melting. All of his defenses were simply dropping for this girl. His eyes softly flickered open as he looked at her. She was beautiful. Her hair falling in tresses around her, her wide eyes staring at him with amazement and affection. He knew something wasn't right. But he didnt ask. He simply took full advantage of the fact that he had this beautiful women, whom he lived for, in front of him.

He let go of her hand and allowed his fingers to softly brush her hair away, so he could see only her face. His hand softly pulled her face closer to him, and she came willingly. He softly kissed her.

She embraced him as they allowed each other to experience one another. Relish in one another. Appreciate one another.

There was only them. No thoughts of his music. Or her wedding. Or Raoul. They only thought of each other, and how they thought the other was the most perfect creature on earth.

He treated her like porcelain, and he slowly, carefully undressed her as if she might break. His hands had gently pushed the fabric off her body. He took in her warmth, her beauty, her.

As the night went on they became familiar with each other. They learned secrets about each other, and their bodies. Eventually he pulled her close and softly lured her to sleep. Her chest softly rose and fell. Her body fit perfectly against his. Yet, this could not last. He softly released her and lay her on the bed. He felt his heart break as he saw the soft smile gracing her features. He had to tell himself that this was best. That she was only going to have to leave him in the morning anyways.

He took a deep breath as he softly got on his knees and softly caressed her cheek. He softly kissed her and pulled away.

"Christine I love you."

She didnt wake as he escaped. He silently thanked whatever twisted god there was for giving him at least that. His brief moment of happiness, with a somewhat less painful end.

–

Christine awoke as the sun rose, she stretched and looked around. She had to leave. She had to go and get married. She would have to look him in the eye as she told him.

She didnt want to. She was ready to stay. To tell Raoul no. She smiled a bit and decided that yes, that is what she would do. She got up and went to the cellar, knowing he would be there. She made her way in the silent dark, and let her eyes adjust. As they did a horrible realization hit her, he wasnt there.

She shook as this hit her. He left, but she told her self that she was better off. She did in fact love Raoul. Raoul, she had loved Raoul her whole life. They were made for each other. She shakily got up and pulled her cloak around herself as she made her way out the door.

She looked back and let out a breath.

"Goodbye."


End file.
